


Trapped in an Elevator

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mirrors, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are trapped in an elevator and find ways to amuse themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in an Elevator

Castiel watched as Dean lifted his cellphone to one ear impatiently. The hunter's firm lips were pressed into a firm line of annoyance as he listened for a ringtone, receiving none - again. He'd been trapped in an elevator for at least fifteen minutes with Castiel and the phone hadn't worked once since their entrapment had started.

"Dammit, son of a bitch," Dean grumbled as he disconnected an unresponsive phone and shoved it into his pocket again. "All I wanna do is ring my brother for help."

Dean stared silently ahead of him, reflection rippled slightly in the misty metal walls of the elevator. Castiel shifted behind him, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he stared at Dean. The hunter turned, started to pace the small confines of the elevator, arms swinging uselessly by his side. Castiel tracked every last movement the hunter made, serious blue eyes intent upon his lover's irritated form.

"I'm sure we will get out of here, Dean," he said, finally, hoping to reassure his lover and mollify at least some of the anxiousness tautening Dean's body.

"Ya think?" Dean asked, dryly. "And here we are without any food and our motel room's only one floor above us. I'm freaking starving. When the hell are we gonna get outta here?"

"I seem to have some of this chocolate you like in my pocket," Castiel said, as he slowly pulled a packet of M&M's from his coat pocket.

The thick plastic wrapping crinkled loudly in the silent elevator, rattling against the metal walls as Castiel held the bag out with slender fingers stretched towards Dean. The angel's expression was otherwise bland and emotionless, as he watched Dean close the gap between them.

"Cas, you're awesome," Dean said, with a grin as he took the proffered candy from his lover's hand. "I don't even know how you have these in your pocket."

"Does it matter?" Castiel asked, nonchalantly, with a one shouldered shrug.

"Nah," Dean said, before he leant in to press a soft kiss to Castiel's surprised mouth.

Before the angel could react, Dean had already pulled away, and settled himself against one wall of the elevator. Castiel watched him for a while as the hunter peeled open the bag of M&M's greedily, plucking a handful from the crinkling bag and shovelling a few of the candy coated nuts into his hungry mouth. Dean's eyes closed at the first sweet taste rolling over his tongue as his teeth crunched down upon the candy appreciatively. He opened his eyes when he felt the angel settling beside him, slim body shuffling against the floor as he attempted to settle his coat around him.

Castiel's face was as serenely blank as ever, and his blue eyes swept down as he smoothed the tan material of his coat over one thigh fastidiously. His eyelashes framed the curve of his eyes and flashed dark against his pale cheeks. His plush lips parted slightly, tongue sweeping out to moisten their dry surfaces as he glanced up at Dean intently, catching his stare. Castiel stared back, dark blue eyes darkening still further beneath Dean's scrutiny.

The hunter smiled and nudged Castiel's shoulder with his own, before he said - "Hey."

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I'm glad you're here," Dean said, as he held the bag of M&M's out to Castiel. "I'd hate it if I was trapped here on my own."

"I am glad I am here too," Castiel replied, as he stared down into the bag of candy curiously.

For a moment, Dean wondered whether Castiel would even take any of the proffered candy and was gratified when the angel's slender hand finally slid into the crackling bag to pluck a few oval candies from inside. Castiel examined them between the pads of his fingertips, before pushing the candied nuts between his plush lips slowly. Dean shifted against the hard metal floor beneath his butt, uncomfortable as he stared ahead, watching their distorted reflections against the far wall.

Dean's boots looked like a scruffy contrast splayed next to Castiel's perpetually clean and shiny shoes. Dean shovelled more M&M's into his mouth and blinked as he chewed. He coughed when a stray crumb lodged in his throat, shaken loose by a firm clap of Castiel's hand upon his back.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Dean said, absentmindedly.

"Not a problem, Dean," Castiel replied, inflectionless.

They fell silent after that, remaining comfortable in each other's presence after so long together to not feel the need to speak. Dean cast a glance at his lover when Castiel slid his hand of his own volition into the bag of M&M's, sorting through them until he had a few yellow ones held in his palm. Dean's mouth flickered into a grin over a possibly OCD angel, before looking away in case Castiel caught him grinning at him.

Dean found that he didn't mind Castiel's behavior, even when it was freaky like sorting out the M&M'S into color coordinated bites. He knew that if given the option, he wouldn't change Castiel for the world. His chewing slowed, as he thought, musing over what their relationship meant to him. He hadn't thought about it before and really didn't know why he was even thinking about it now, bar the fact that he really didn't have a whole lot else to occupy his mind right then.

He thought of their months spent together, of their ever growing relationship and of how close they'd grown to one another. Sometimes, they really negated the need for words, doing things without being asked as though by rote of routine. They had everything planned out, lives mapped out and coordinated perfectly to match one another's.

Their relationship transcended sex, even though the sex between them was incomparable to anything else Dean had ever experienced before. It was as if sex was but a bonus for them, something to be enjoyed instead of mere coupling. Their relationship was more founded on friendship, mutual trust, even mutual love rather than just mindless fucking.

Dean shook his head and wondered why he hadn't thought of this before, why it had taken a mere five minutes of being trapped in a stuck elevator to realize what should have been obvious all along. They'd been dating for over a year, to the point where Castiel was now spending more time with Dean than at his own post in Heaven. Dean wondered if there would be any unforeseen consequences for Castiel, should one of his superiors object to the time spent with a human.

He glanced over at Castiel and saw that the angel was watching him closely, eyes resting purposefully upon Dean's face as though trying to guess what Dean was thinking. The Enochian sigils still carved into Dean's ribs prevented the angel from reading Dean's surface thoughts, rendering everything between them to conversation or familiar gestures. Any allusions to mind reading was merely illusion - there was no mind reading involved, at least not any more.

"What are you thinking about, Dean?" Castiel asked, gravely as he plucked out a handful of green M&M's.

Dean snuffled out a laugh at that, hiding it into a cough trapped with one hastily upraised fist, before he stuffed a vari-colored handful of M&M's into his mouth.

"Us," Dean said. "We're good together, aren't we?"

The tone of his voice suggested it was a statement rather than an actual question. Castiel nodded, never taking his eyes from Dean's for an instant.

"Of course," he replied. "Why?"

"I dunno," Dean replied, with a shrug. "Not used to it is all. You seem to be spending a lot more time with me these days."

"I want to. I like spending time with you,," Castiel replied, with the faintest flicker of a proud smile.

"Won't the other angels object? They must miss you shepherding the feathered flock," and Dean snorted at the thought.

"I don't abswer to anyone, Dean, not any more. They answer to me," Castiel said, firmly. "Besides, I'm different. Different to them, and different to what I used to be. I think I'm an outcast even now."

"I hear ya. Story of my life," Dean said, as he laid one hand upon Castiel's knee.

"That's one of the reasons why I like spending time with you. We're more alike than we give each other credit for," Castiel said, deep voice quiet and thoughtful. "We have a ... connection, you might say. I like that."

Dean grinned at that, before falling silent, not knowing what to say anymore. He sighed, chest rising and falling, before he removed his jacket, wadding it beside him in a heap. He removed his shirt next, before glancing at Castiel beside him. The angel was staring at him, watching his every movement with large eyes.

"It's hot in here," Dean said, with a worried glance around them. "It means were using up the oxygen. You hot?"

"Yes," Castiel replied, before he stood to remove his own coat and suit jacket.

Dean could see the slight fabric of Castiel's shirt sticking to the outline of his body, outlining the long length of his slight frame. The angel loosened his tie awkwardly, before removing it altogether. He tossed the length of blue material down upon his abandoned clothing already on the floor. He sat beside Dean, a little closer than he had before, making Dean smirk a little. The hunter rested his head upon the wall behind him, staring up at the misty metal ceiling, before he felt the angel's hand curl tightly around his own. Dean clutched at Castiel's hand, before returning his gaze to his lover's.

"I'm glad we got stuck in this elevator together," Castiel announced. "It's quiet. Peaceful."

"Being trapped is peaceful?" Dean asked in surprise.

"With you, it is," Castiel insisted. "It gives you time to think on how important our relationship is. We're friends as well as lovers aren't we?"

He turned a wry glance upon Dean, proving that he knew what Dean had been thinking, even without the power of reading his mind. Dean grinned lopsidedly at that, before raising his free hand in a - you caught me out - gesture.

"Sure we are, sweetheart," he said, readily enough. "Not everyone can claim that, I don't think."

"No, not everyone can. Not everyone, at all," Castiel confirmed.

"I'm glad I'm with you too," Dean said, but didn't specify whether he meant in the elevator or in a relationship.

Castiel nodded, choosing the latter explanation rather than the former. Dean smiled, before returning to resting his head against the wall behind him. He remained silent, turning silently when Castiel shifted a little closer beside him. His nose bumped against the angel's and he felt the blast of Castiel's breath against his lips. He didn't get a chance to speak before Castiel pressed a kiss against his lips, mouth working against his own eagerly. The kiss was wet, sloppy and perfect, as far as Dean was concerned.

He cupped the side of Castiel's face, murmuring in pleasure when he felt Castiel slip his hand between the hunter's legs, to cup Dean's dick with one hand. The angel started rubbing purposefully at Dean's cock, until the hunter was hard and aching. Castiel pulled away from the kiss as he swiftly unzipped Dean's jeans. He unbuckled the hunter's belt, before peeling the thick denim away from Dean's sturdy hips. The hunter watched him as Castiel slowly dipped his head, mouthing at the front of Dean's boxers, suckling him through the growing damp patch of pre-cum staining the front of the cotton underwear.

Dean leant his head against the wall again, mouth gaping, breath harsh in his throat as felt Castiel's slender fingers work Dean's dick loose from his boxers, before the angel swallowed him back easily. Castiel's hot, wet mouth closed around him completely, before his head began to bob eagerly between Dean's legs, sucking his dick. The hunter felt Castiel's agile tongue slide around his length, probing at the slit and rubbing against the thick vein on the underside of Dean's cock. The hunter groaned harshly, arousal thick in his throat as he rested his hand upon the back of Castiel's head.

"Cas," he moaned, as his eyes drifted closed.

He felt his orgasm pooling behind his navel, tightening his balls before he flooded Castiel's mouth with pulsing waves of his thick release. He felt Castiel lapping ropes of his semen from his dick before pulling away, leaving Dean clean. He pawed at his mouth, wiping the excess of Dean's release from ripe lips, dark blue eyes clouded and lust-blown.

Dean pulled Castiel into a rough kiss, tasting himself inside Castiel's mouth before he tasted the sweet and musky fragrance of Castiel himself.. He chased Castiel's mouth, mewling at the loss of his lover's mouth against his own when Castiel pulled away, before the angel hoisted Dean to his feet. Dean's jeans bunched at his ankles and Castiel helped him to remove his boots and jeans, turning him to face the foggy metal wall behind him.

He leant in and nipped at the nape of Dean's neck, teeth marking the hunter's skin as he pulled down his zipper on his dark pants. The angel pushed his pants away from slender hips before his boxers went the same way. Dean watched him from over his shoulder, eyes half closed as Castiel sucked the fingers of one hand deep inside his mouth, plump lips forming around his long digits temptingly. Dean was already halfway to full hardness again by the time that Castiel circled the hunter's tightly muscled hole with his spit slick fingers. The hunter groaned at the first feel of Castiel breaching him, fingers stretching him wide and loose as the angel fucked into him with his hand. Dean jerked his hips backwards, wanting, needing more friction which Castiel duly gave. The hunter whined, body tense and shaking when Castiel's fingers started nudging continuously against his prostate, stimulating the tight bundle of nerves.

Castiel finally eased his hand away, before he spat on his palm this time. He slicked his saliva over the thick shaft of his cock, before he pressed the crown against Dean's hole. He slowly penetrated his lover, pushing in inch by slow inch, allowing his lover to adjust to the thick shaft sliding in. Dean gasped and whined, body shuddering with need as he took Castiel deep inside him, channel tight and wrapped around Castiel's thick cock. Finally, the angel was fully sheathed inside his lover and his body stilled, forehead leaning against Dean's shoulder.

"Move," Dean growled impatiently. "Please, Cas. Move. Fuck me."

Castiel whined deep in his throat before he started thrusting into his lover eagerly, body covering Dean's own as their hips slammed together. Dean watched his lover's face mirrored in the smoky metal in front of him and just made out the expression of flushed arousal on the angel's face. Dean started touching himself eagerly, keeping his eyes trained on the mirror image of his lover, shuddering beneath the angel's thrusting hips.

Castiel whined Dean's name, lust choking him as he came, spurting in a hot, wet rush deep inside his lover. His hands grappled uselessly at Dean's sides, groping him needily as Dean jerked off, cum splashing against the wall in front of him in thick stripes. The angel caught Dean as his legs gave out from the force of his second orgasm in a short expanse of time, easing his lover to the floor. Castiel sprawled easily beside him, cradling Dean against his body as the elevator suddenly stuttered into life.

The hunter's eyes opened and he grinned, but he didn't immediately move from Castiel's embrace. Instead, he turned his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's soft lips. He drew away first, still staring down at his lover's sweet mouth hungrily.

"We'd best get dressed sweetheart," he murmured reluctantly. "We don't wanna scare anyone stumbling in on two half naked men on the floor."

"Let them see," Castiel said, with a vague smile. "I am not embarrassed by our relationship."

Dean laughed at that, tilting his head back, even as he slowly got dressed.

"No, me neither, Cas, but I don't think others are gonna see it that way, somehow. We might get arrested for exposure," he said, with a wink. "If you wanna get nekkid, do it in my presence only."

"Of course, Dean," Castiel replied, with a smile warming his eyes. "Only for you."

Dean winked at him, and helped him to dress, enjoying the prolonged contact with his lover, even though he knew helping wasn't entirely necessary. Castiel smiled, and invited Dean into his presence, exchanging kisses as Dean slowly zipped Castiel's pants closed. The hunter slipped his arms around Castiel's waist, before he started nuzzling against Castiel's neck. The angel started to purr, eyes closing as he cradled the hunter against his body tenderly. They were still wrapped in each other's embrace when the elevator reached the appropriate floor and the doors parted slowly.

"Dean, Cas, what the hell happened?" Sam's voice came from the doorway as the younger Winchester kept the doors open for the lovers.

"Got stuck, didn't we?" Dean asked, with a roll of his eyes over his shoulder at his brother. "Why? Were you worried?"

"Only because I didn't know what happened," Sam replied, with a snort. "I see you kept yourself busy."

This last said as Sam gestured towards the remainder of their clothing strewn about the floor, and the pack of M&M's long since scattered and rolling across the floor.

"Why didn't you just zap yourselves out?" Sam finally asked, when Dean and Castiel joined him outside.

"That's a point. Why didn't we?" Dean asked, turning a curious gaze onto Castiel.

The angel blushed and looked away, trying to hide a smile. Dean started to chuckle, as Sam grinned beside him.

"You sly dog, Cas, you wanted me all to yourself, didn't you?" Dean asked, as he pulled Castiel easily into a hug.

Castiel went willingly, resting his head against Dean's shoulder to hide his chuff of laughter.

"Yes, Dean," he said, words muffled against Dean's leather jacket.

"That's actually kinda cute, Dean," Sam said, as he openly laughed at his brother's touched expression. "Please never break up with him."

"You think I ever would, Sammy? What's wrong with you?" Dean barked over Castiel's bowed head.

Castiel smiled properly at that, resting one slender hand against Dean's cheek tenderly. Dean grinned at him and winked, before he asked another question of his lover.

"How do I know you didn't stop that elevator on purpose?" he asked, with a sideways look at Castiel.

"Exactly. You have no way of knowing," Castiel remarked, before he walked away, heading towards their motel room.

He didn't look back, leaving Sam and Dean staring after him, before they exchanged glances.

"He totally did," Sam said, with a smirk. "I repeat, please don't break up with him."

"I won't," Dean said, more forcefully this time.

He didn't need to say that he loved Castiel; Sam could see it in his eyes, by the way that Dean stared at the retreating back of his lover. The elevator doors banged shut behind them, and Dean whirled with an angry shout.

"My freaking M&M's are still in there," he shouted, but it was too late.

His M&M's were already gone, heading for the ground floor again. Sam laughed at him, before laying one hand upon Dean's shoulder.

"I'm afraid you've lost them, Dean," he said, sombrely. "I'm sure, though, that Castiel will get you some more."

"He'd better. After all, it's his fault I lost the first lot," Dean said, stalking after Castiel purposefully.

Sam chuckled quietly to himself as he followed his brother down the corridor. He thought Dean's relationship with Castiel was just what his brother needed. He hadn't seen Dean so happy before as when he was with the angel, and Dean was obviously good for Castiel, judging by how human Castiel acted whenever he was around the elder Winchester. They complimented each other and Sam knew that Dean would make good on his promise to never break up with Castiel. He also knew that that promise would be strengthened if Castiel really did purchase another bag of M&M's to appease the elder hunter's candy cravings.

~fini~


End file.
